


cafe on 6th street

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, have fun, this is a lil nugget of something thats been hanging around in my head for ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: Tell me right now and I’ll go. I’ll leave and you’ll never have to hear from me again I promise that. That cafe on 6th Street we used to go to, I’ll be there on Sunday and then every day after that, until you come or until I feel that you don’t want me. when that day comes, I’ll get on a plane and get the hell away from here.or sometimes things happen for a reason





	cafe on 6th street

It was 2:57. It was 2:57 and she was awoken by a buzz of the door. It was 2:57 and she was wrapped up in sweaty blankets, leaning on a man she didn’t really love. It was 2:59 by the time she got herself dressed appropriately to answer the door. It was 3:00 by the time she opened the door and actually registered who was standing in the pouring rain. It was a face she hadn’t seen in a while, a face she missed, a face she gave up, a face she didn’t want to see. 

Kara Fucking Danvers 

“Tell me you don’t love me.” Were the first words out of her mouth. Her mouth with those luscious pink lips she used to thorough enjoy kissing and enjoy having all over her. “Tell me right now and I’ll go. I’ll leave and you’ll never have to hear from me again I promise that. That cafe on 6th Street we used to go to, I’ll be there on Sunday and then every day after that, until you come or until I feel that you don’t want me. when that day comes, I’ll get on a plane and get the hell away from here.” The rain was beating down upon her as she stood with her soaked curls falling around her face. Looking up at her with a pleading look in her eyes, she nodded and turned away. Cat wanted to reach out, grab her then never let go. But she had. She had been the one to abandon her, tell her that it wasn’t working, forced to watch as Kara ran away in tears. That day flashed in front of Cat’s eyes as her former assistant, looked up at her though wet glasses. 

“Kara...It’s 3 am and pouring with rain.” She spoke with a gentle but concerning voice. The chill of the air made her wrap the silk robe tighter around herself. 

“Please. Just tell me what I need to hear. I can’t sit back watch you do everything with him that used to do with me. I want to be the one to take carter to his baseball practice every Saturday, bring you coffee in bed ever morning, be the one to fall asleep next to you, make love to you. I can’t sit here and watch you do it with him. So please. Please cat. Tell me you want me back.” 

“Kara, I can’t.” That’s when Kara looked at her feet and caught the sparkle of a diamond in the glint of the hall light. She furrowed her brow then took a step back, stumbling to the floor. Cat lurched forward to try and reach out but Kara just shrugged her off, got up and started to head back to the front gate. Shaking her head, she launched herself into the sky and the darkness. 

Cat closed her eyes, let out a large sigh then made her way back inside. Slowly shutting the door and turning away, she found carter sitting on the stairs. Looking at her with concern, he took one step off and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her break down in tears. 

*

The air getting thinner and thinner the higher she flew. She knew she should stop, fly back down, where she could actually breathe, but what’s the point of breathing when every day you feel like you’re suffocating. Watching Cat move on with her life made Kara just wish she had never landed on this planet.  

“Supergirl, we need you back at the DEO. Can you come in?” The soft voice broke through Kara’s silence and allowed her to be pulled back to reality. 

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Within minutes she was touching down onto the balcony and walking into the DEO, where she was met with Alex, Maggie, Winn and J’onn. J’onn lead them to a training room off a few corridors, somewhere they knew that they wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“Sit down.” Ordered Alex as she practically kicked her legs out from under and into a chair. “This is an intervention. For you, from us, about Cat.” 

“Alex, I don’t want to hear it-“

“Well you have to.” Maggie cut in and glared at her. “We’re all worried about you, like a lot. What’s happened.” 

They all knew that Cat and Kara broke up. Kara had turned up at Alex’s at 2 in the morning crying and drunk. They were the ‘it’ couple even though they had been dancing around each other for 2 years before Kara asked her out to dinner. On the cover of every magazine, top story on every news website. So of course when the split was announced, it was everywhere. Kara couldn’t have a second of peace, everywhere she went paparazzi where questioning her about who broke up with who and why. She didn’t want to talk, just fly up and leave this place. 

“She’s engaged.” Kara ran a hand through her soaked hair, then slid off the bench and flopped into the floor. “The guy she was seeing, that’s who she’s engaged to. I wanted it to be me.” She let a few tears slide down then hastily wiped them away. 

“Right, that’s it. Go back to your place, pack your bags. I’ll come to your place for 8. We’re going home.” Kara looked up at her and smiled weakly, trying not to let any more tears escape. 

“You can take my car.” J’onn told Alex as she helped Kara off the floor. “But, one scratch on that thing and I’ll make your lives hell.” 

* 

Bags packed and ready to go, Alex knocked on the door at exactly 8. Opening the door, a bag was thrust into her chest.

“Potstickers and doughnuts. Enjoy. Are you ready. We need to hit the road if we’re gonna get there by 12.” Kara super sped around the apartment, gathering up her things. 

After making Kara put all the bags in the car, they were finally ready. Alex started the ignition then they were off on their road trip to Midvale. She blasted N-SYNC through the car radio to try and cheer her sister up but she just sat there, head resting against the window, watching the trees and the world go by. After 2 hours they stopped in a little diner and of course, Kara ate 3 stacks of pancakes, which was unusual for Kara as she normally ate double. Alex didn’t push, she was going to let her talk in her own time, even though it was killing her. Watching Kara shovel pancakes into her mouth, Alex texted Eliza making sure she knew what had happened and that she shouldn’t bring up Cat in anyway, she also reminded her to remove any and all of Cat Grant Show merchandise Kara had in her room, which was a lot. Alex looked up from her phone and found Kara licking her plate, signaling that she was finished. 

“You ready?” Kara questioned pulling out her wallet and throwing down a few 5 dollar bills. 

They were in the road again for only an hour, before Alex rolled up onto the drive. Eliza was ready to greet them, pulling Kara into a hug once she had got out and slammed the door closed. She shrugged off and went stormed off inside, not really wanting to talk. 

Alex strolled up to Eliza accepted the open arms ready for a hug. She gave Alex a squeeze and then linked arms, pulling her towards the house. 

I don’t know what to do mom. She’s been moping and I try to help her but she just shuts me out.” Alex sighed leaning into her mother for a hug. 

“She’ll come around Alex. She was with Cat for a long time before all this happened. Just let her handle it.” Eliza leaned down and placed a kiss on Alex’s head. “Come on, I made brownies.” She whispered pulling Alex into the house.

*

They only stayed for two days before Kara flew out of there in anger. Alex had said some things about cat in a heated argument and Kara had to stop herself from retaliating. She just wiped away a few tears, super sped into her suit then laughed into the sky breaking the sound barrier. 

It began to rain so she took a break and touched down on a beach, just between national City and Midvale. The sand was white and the waves loud and blue as they crashed over and over again. She flopped down into the sand and played with a stone, letting the rain wash over her and allow her to feel refreshed. No one was around she simply laid back on wet sand, unplugged her com and finally had a minute of peace to herself. She was awoken suddenly by a large dog pounding onto her and licking the left side of her face. 

“Rao, no. Stop.” A voice called out, she immediately knew the meaning of the animal’s name and the voice calling out. Opening her eyes, she sat up and watched as they struggled to get Rao’s collar. 

“Carter?” 

“Hi.” The small voice practically whispered, finally clasping the lead to the dog’s collar. “How...how are you?” He was avoiding her eyes, stroking and playing with the dog’s fur. 

“I’m...I’m good. Well, good as I can be. How are you? You got a dog I see.” She smiled and reached down the rub the white husky’s ear. The rain finally cleared and Carter pulled down his hood, letting his unruly curls flop down over his face. 

“I’m okay. Mom let me get him after...you know...he’s really helping with my anxiety. Mom thinks I’ve got better with social situations and things but I still get a bit stressed out. David took me to the shelter and helped me pick. I chose him because he looked like Krypto, from the stories you used to tell me. David thought he would be a good guard dog but he’ll sleep through anything.” Carter laughed and looked up at Kara, catching her wipe rub her eye. “I’ve missed you.” He whispered into her should flinging his arms around her waist allowing her to drop a kiss on to his head. Wrapping her arms around him, he squeezed her waist and let himself cry. “I’ve really missed you. I miss our movies nights and you taking me to baseball practice. I just miss having you about. David’s nice but he’s not you. Why can’t you and mom just be together. 

“Kid, it’s not that simple. I miss those things to, but it has to be her choice. She holds my heart so also the power to crush it. Listen to me, whatever happens, if she doesn’t choose me, I’ll always be there, sometimes only a phone call.” The husky nudged Kara’s leg then tugged in her cape. He looked like Krypto, Kal-El’s childhood dog on krypton. She had told Carter many stories of the animals and her childhood. He enjoyed listening to her ramble on about her childhood, sometimes even Cat would list n in from outside the door, as Kara put Carter to bed. 

“How is she? I’ve sort of avoided anything with her face on, but is she okay?” 

Carter explained about how at first he would hear her crying herself to sleep and now only on odd occasions does that happen, like if she sees a particularly bad fight or if she hears their song play on the radio. Sometimes Carter would catch her staring at the painting that had been covered and locked away in the spare room. The painting that was an anniversary present, from Kara to Cat of all three of them. 

“I have to go. But can I text you?” Kara nodded her head and pulled it of the hug. Carter looked up at her then whispered, “I have a baseball game on Saturday. Will you come?” At that, Kara grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into a bone crushing hug. 

He watched as Kara flew up into the sky then slowly turn d around and let Rao go. The husky bounded about on the sand playing with a stick. 

Once he had made it back into the house, Cat was sitting on one of the various sofas quietly sipping, what Carter could only assume was a latte and overlooking the beach. Rao sat at her feet, knowing better than to jump onto the cream sofa, after just being outside. She was quiet. Watching the waves pulls in and out. Carter could only assume that she saw the whole interaction. 

“She asked about you.” He quietly whispered, watching as she took a breath and bought the mug back up to her lips. “She misses you and I know you miss her.” He places Rao’s lead on the counter and moved to sit next to her. “I...I was wondering if I could...stay over at hers on Friday. That way she can drop me off at the game then stay to watch it.” He waited for a while before she turned to him and pulled his arm so that he was hugging her.

“Of course darling. I would never stop you from seeing her.” She placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up. “I’m going to lay down. David is supposed to be back around 10.” She smiled at her son, picking up her coffee up and rushing away up the glass staircase.


End file.
